The Plan Was Perfect, and Now It's Not
by acegraysons
Summary: Wally had a Plan. And it was a good plan. It was cheesy and romantic and all of that crap. And then it just HAD to go and snow, and now everything is ruined. birdflash


It was snowing outside, and Wally had never felt so betrayed in his life. He had a plan, and it was perfect, and the nonexistent weather gods HAD to have known about it, so really this transgression was just rude. How on earth was Wally supposed to propose to his beautiful, wonderful, magnificent, sexy boyfriend if they couldn't even leave their apartment?

The Plan had been in effect for months. Wally had gotten a ring from Iris (her grandmother's ring, actually, which was really sweet and corny and definitely did not make Wally cry, no-sir-ee), concert tickets from Connor (and who would've expected Superboy to become a music buff? Honestly?), and a blessing from Bruce (also death threats from Damian, but Wally knew better than to take those seriously). And all of it, thwarted by a blizzard that piled snow up almost three stories.

Wally sat on the couch, glaring at the television and huddled up underneath one of their plush throw blankets. The other two were draped over Dick's shoulders as he bustled about the kitchen making hot cocoa and occasionally yelling out snow-related puns in a misguided attempt to cheer Wally up. But he didn't know. He didn't know how important that night was supposed to be and Wally couldn't just TELL him about the ruined Plan, because that would negate the entire purpose of the surprise!

"Aw, cheer up, Walls," Dick said, placing a large mug of steaming cocoa in Wally's expectant hands. "It's not so bad. We can always see the band some other time – they're doing a show in San Francisco next week, and you KNOW that won't get snowed out. Plus in five days or so when this all melts down a couple meters we'll get to terrorize Tim and Bart with snowballs!" When this got nothing but a grumble from Wally, Dick sighed and stood up, turning towards their bedroom. "I didn't want to have to resort to this, but I've got a surprise for you. Wait here." And with that Wally was left alone with his blanket and hot chocolate.

He needed a new Plan. Maybe he could propose at the show in San Francisco? Nah – the concert ship had sailed. Maybe Bruce would get them a pair of Broadway tickets, the really good ones in a private balcony. Wally could propose during intermission? Or go to a matinee show and propose at dinner afterward? But he'd have to wait a couple more months for that; balcony tickets sold out FAST. And Wally didn't want to wait anymore. He wanted to propose NOW.

Well, why not? Why didn't he just propose now? The Plan was in place to make sure everything was perfect, but that was already out the window. Besides, it wasn't like Wally or Dick or even their relationship were perfect. They weren't some romcom couple where everything always worked out perfectly, but they were here. And that was enough, wasn't it?

Steeling his nerves and fiddling with the ring in his pocket, Wally stood and moved toward the bedroom. Dick had been in there for almost five minutes preparing his surprise, but now he was the one who was gonna get surprised when he walked out to find his boyfriend on one knee. Wally couldn't wait to see his face and had to use no inconsiderable amount of self-control to keep himself from vibrating through the floor in anticipation.

Dick was saying something when he finally opened the door, but stopped mid-syllable, bemused expression on his face, when he saw Wally crouched in front of the doorway. Wally took a deep breath and launched into a speech that he hadn't prepared.

"I had a Plan. I had a Plan and it was gonna be cheesy and romantic and you were gonna swoon and people were gonna write poetry about us a hundred years down the road but then it snowed and now that's not happening. And I was upset at first, but then I realized it's not about the Plan or the concert or any of that. It's about the fact that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I love you and will you marry me?"

For two seconds that felt like an eternity Dick just stood there with an unreadable expression. Then he was laughing and, wait what? Why was he laughing? You're not supposed to LAUGH when you're being proposed to! But he was laughing, and Wally could feel his face turning as red as his Flash costume. Was this a bad idea? Maybe he was wrong, maybe they weren't ready for this, maybe Dick didn't really love him, maybe –

"—never really laughs, you know?" Dick was saying. He wasn't laughing anymore, instead looking down at Wally with a fond smile. "But I swear he was giggling when I dragged him out to help me buy this last week." And Wally noticed what he was holding in his hand – a small, black jewelry box.

Wally huffed out a small laugh and leaned back, shaking his head. "We're ridiculous, you know that?"

"Totally," Dick said, kneeling down in front of Wally. "Now put that ring on my finger like a good fiancé."


End file.
